


This Space

by Damalia (Achrya)



Series: Modern ABO, PolyPack [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Multi, Polyamorous Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Damalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not, Jason had always been told, the nature of alphas to share their mates. They were too jealous, too angry, too possessive and so there could only be one alpha to a pack. There must be some truth to it because why else would people insist that it's 'the natural order'?</p><p>But. If there can only be one alpha then where does that put Jason, the other alpha in his pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Space

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little polyship thing with some OCs for reasons. I have an idea for a harem type story that ends up delightfully poly, where everyone gets to love, cuddle, and bang everyone.

“Jay!” Ari chirped, grinning up at him when he stepped into the bedroom they shared. “I thought you were working late.” 

Jason frowned as he set bag down, head tilting to the side as he considered the scene. Ari was lying on the bed, the soft curve of his stomach exposed by his pushed up t-shirt, head in Ren’s lap as the alpha sat rubbing a thick sweet smelling cream into his skin. It was something Jason usually did, after Ari’s shower, part of their nighttime ritual. 

“Old Faithful broke down again so I sent everyone home.” Jason said, tearing his gaze from them. “Not much to do in a coffee shop if you can’t make coffee.” 

“No, I'd guess not.” Ren agreed. He set the jar of cream aside then, pushing Ari’s shoulder’s up some, slipped away from the omega and off the bed. Ari rolled onto his front, full lips pursed into an exaggerated pout as he looked up at Ren with big green eyes. 

Ren’s smile was soft and affectionate. He bent back over the bed, hands bracing himself on the mattress, and brought his lips to Ari’s in what looked like a light kiss. Jason licked his lips then looked away, focusing on slipping his shoes off. 

It was not, Jason had always been told, the nature of alphas to share their mates. While some alphas may decide to take on many mates, to form a pack, omegas and betas who already had an alpha were never permitted to do the same. While it could be accepted that omegas would take care of each other during their heats if they overlapped and shared an alpha it was something of a necessary evil and not something that was ‘ideal’. To the contrary, it was a sign of greed. If an alpha had so many omegas he couldn’t satisfy them then, inarguably, he had too many and was doing them all a disservice.

It went without saying that ones betas would never be allowed to be with each other and the omegas. Betas didn’t have heats like omegas did so there was no reason for them to take comfort in each other or anyone aside from their alpha. Such a thing was just unheard of, or at least he’d never heard anything good about it.

There could be many betas and many omegas in a pack, though larger packs were something more on the rare side in modern times, but there was always just one alpha. One head of the pack, one primary provider, the one who would sire children, the one everyone else was connected by and deferred to. They were the center of things, the reason the pack existed, the proverbial king of the castle. 

It was a concept Jason knew well. His sire had been married to a beta woman and then kept five omegas as well. Jason had been the only alpha child of the fourth omega and, when he’d turned fifteen, he’d been turned out of his home because there was just no place for more alphas in the pack.

Admittedly that sort of thing was a little extreme by most people’s standards these days but Jason’s father had always been a traditionalist and, in a traditional pack, that was just how it was. Even a child, once they were of age, was seen as a rival for the mates not related to them. That Jason had seen them all as family, as surrogate mothers, had meant nothing in the end. 

He supposed, in that respect, that his father was a better alpha than he was. Alphas were supposed to be jealous by nature, possessive and angry when their claim over their mates was threatened, unable to be anything but perfectly dominate. And, if that was true, it was only natural that there would be no place for another dominant presence in the pack. 

And yet Jason lived in another alpha’s territory. He worked, of course, but it was Ren who everything belonged to. Ren who sat at the center of everything and had, however accidently, brought them together. 

Even Jason had come to the pack because Ren had offered him a place to stay, fallen in love with Ari because Ren had opened up his home to the small omega, come to love the others because Ren had allowed it. Everything was about Ren. 

Which begged the question: if Ren was the head of the pack then what, exactly, was Jason? 

Where did he fit?

No one needed him like they were supposed to need an alpha and that was...well it made sense. They already had their alpha; everyone save Ari had chosen Ren before they’d chosen him. They didn’t need him to care for them, to keep them safe and protected, to defend them or keep other alphas away. Didn’t need him to provide for them, certainly, or keep a roof over their heads. Didn’t need him if they decided to have children or his permission to do anything or his assurance when they had to face the outside world’s disapproval of how they chose to live their lives. When the others were upset, tired, worn out, or unsure and wanted an alpha’s comfort they didn’t *need* him. 

There was always Ren instead. 

He felt, sometimes, like he was just...extra. That there just wasn’t space for two alphas, no matter how pretty the thought of it was. 

“Jay?” He blinked, realizing he’d been staring intently at his feet, and looked back up to meet Ren’s concerned gaze. A hand touched his cheek and this time the warmth in the other alpha’s eyes was for him. “You okay?” 

No. 

Yes. 

“Long day.” 

Ren nodded then reached for his hand, interlacing their fingers together. “C’mon. Stay in my room tonight. Vaan and Shiro are back.” 

This too wasn’t right. Not just living together, sharing their mates, but being together. Alpha couplings were a strange unnatural thing with no chance of reproduction happening and, he’d always been told, one of the alphas being forced to submit to the other. It meant one of them had to be weak, not a true alpha.

Was it him? 

Was that where he fit in? An alpha who wasn’t an alpha, another submissive mate for Ren to keep possession of? 

He nodded and, once an eager looking Ari had bounced up and pulled socks onto his chronically cold feet, they headed for Ren’s room. It was the master bedroom, larger than all the others to accommodate how often they were all in there. 

Tonight, it seemed, was no exception. The king sized bed was empty and stripped of all of it’s linens and the sitting area had been cleared, the couch, loveseat, and coffee table all pushed back against the wall. Blankets, a ton of them, were spread out along with a bunch of pillows to form a nest. The lights were dimmed and the TV was on but turned low, casting flickering blue light over the others who’d already begun making the place comfortable.

Vivaan was sitting between Alexander’s legs, eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face as the older omega ran fingers through his long black hair. Kiaan was sprawled next to them, one arm over Vann’s legs and the other holding the pillow his chin was resting on. A bowl of popcorn was resting on his back, held steady by Toshiro who was, as far as Jason could tell, the only one really watching the TV. 

There was something peaceful and idyllic about it, pack omegas and beta curled up together like they were meant to be that way. As if other packs were full of jealousy and infighting, a constant struggle for the attention of their alpha.

The relative quiet was shattered by Ari’s excited squeal. The redhead darted past Jason, face a mask of delight, and all but threw himself at Shiro. Kiaan jumped in surprise and the popcorn bowl tipped, spilling into the nest. Vaan sat up straight, or tried to; his hair was still firmly in Xander’s grip and he was nearly yanked backwards. 

Ari giggled between pressing enthusiastic kisses to an amused looking Shiro’s face and mouth. The beta chuckled then, rolling his eyes, held Ari still to kiss him properly. 

“Oww. Fuck’s sake Ari.” Vaan grumbled as he swatted Xander’s hands away. The half finished braid came undone, leaving glossy strands to pool around Vaan’s shoulders. “We’ve been gone a week.” 

Ari switched gears, leaving Toshiro to crawl over a loudly protesting Kiaan and the mess of popcorn in order to drape himself over Vaan and tug the younger omega into a laughter filled kiss. 

Jason hovered in the doorway, watching. 

If he were to leave would Ari even care? What was he to five other lovers? Maybe-

Arms snaked around his waist and a nose rubbed against the back of his neck. Ren was warm, as alpha’s tended to be, and smelled like flour and burnt sugar with a touch of something Jason knew should have made him want to pull away. Instead he wanted to press back into the other, to feel the slighter body against his own. 

“Something’s wrong.” 

He stiffened, frowning intently at the others. “I’m fine.”

Ren’s lips touched the nape of his neck. “Well. If you weren’t I would be willing to listen to whatever. You know that don’t you?”

‘Do you think this can really work?’ was on the tip of his tongue. ‘How long can this last?’ ‘What happens if you leave us?’ ‘What happens if you don’t want me here?’

‘Do I belong here?’  

“This...you ever worry about how weird this is? That we don’t really make sense?” He kept his voice down, not wanting to bother the others. It didn’t feel fair to worry them with his shit when they were clearly so happy with how things were. Especially Ari. 

“...nope.” Jason would have rolled his eyes at how easily the other alpha said the words but he could feel the conviction behind them. He turned slightly, looking down at the other. 

“You mean that don’t you?”  

Ren squeezed him tightly then he was turned around to fully face the other. He’d known Ren for years, since they were children, and he figured he’d been telling himself he didn’t feel anything for him just as long. Ren was smaller than him, all pale skin, brown eyes, and long black hair where Jason was tall and broad, naturally tanned with pale brown eyes and short ash blond hair. He was, physically and in temperament at least, what an alpha should be and yet he’d always felt like Ren was the one leading. 

He was tugged down as Ren stood up on his tip-toes to kiss him. It was a slow lingering kiss, closed mouth but warm and sweet, ending with a playful nip to his bottom lip. 

He felt warmed in spite of himself. Another kiss, this time with him licking over the seam of the other alpha’s lips before drawing Ren’s bottom lip into his mouth. 

When Ren pulled back it was with another sunny smile. “I mean it. You’re my alpha, how could that not make sense?” 

Another kiss and then he was lead to the nest and shoved down so he was squashed in on all sides, with Ren dropping down to  sit behind him, legs finding their way around his waist and his chin on his shoulder. 

It was, he found as ‘Shiro’s hand curled around his own, Kiaan leaned against his side, and Ari’s feet landed in his lap, hard to feel out of place in moments like this. 

“Have you guys seen this?” Kiaan asked as he reached for the remote. “It’s supposed to be super controversial because the omega protag ends up being the killer and-”

Groans filled the air. 

“Every fucking time, Kiaan, every time.” 

Kiaan froze, turning wide brown eyes on all of them. “Opps.”

Jason watched as arguing and shoving broke out, centered around Kiaan, and laughed softly. 


End file.
